


Fallen from Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Diablo!AU, Fantasy, M/M, Melancholy, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nephalem, Technically Malthael/Imperius, Unrequited!Mc76, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not all that glitters is gold, or the Unexpected Tale Jesse McCree. A Diablo 3!AU





	Fallen from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the fanbook: Stories from Watchpoint Gibraltar (Link: https://storiesfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/). It was great joy working with everyone involved in that project!

 

 

               Over the years of being a bounty hunter and even before that, Jesse McCree had seen more oddities than he cared to remember. However, that blazing streak across the night sky was a first. A falling star, burning as brightly as it had once shone, and bluer than the tallest mountain peaks. It drew Jesse’s attention, just as it probably had many others’. He scrambled towards the crash, not only because he knew every other lowlife would gather there like vultures, but also because there was a tugging at the back of his mind, an inexplicable drawing him to a fire brighter than the sun.

The stench of death was acute enough to pierce through the haze of his perpetual intoxication. New Tristram was as miserable as its Captain, and Jesse doubted it fared any better even before being besieged by throes of undead. The guards and the gate were barely holding themselves upright, neither built to defend against such unexpected horrors. The smouldering pile of bodies to the side of the path extinguished any hope of refilling his empty flasks. Judging by the residents’ looks, there wouldn’t be many coins for Jesse to swindle. As per the Captain’s suggestion, Jesse made his way to the Slaughtered Calf Inn (the name as cheerful as how the establishment looked) in search of a person named Lena.

“I was there alright.” Rubbing the dark rings beneath her eyes, the brunette heaved out a sigh, “Was lucky to get out of there alive.”

The dead’s foul odour was even worse inside the inn, making it difficult to appreciate the petite girl’s beauty. She would have been so lively with her freckles, huge, expressive doe eyes and what seemed to be a ready smile if not for how pale and tired she was.

“Got a chance of seeing what it was?”

She frowned, “A blue flaming orb falling out of the sky. Struck through the cathedral’s roof and probably melted a hole all the way down to the Burning Hells. I dunno. Didn’t stick around to find out.”

Smart girl. But not what he needed. “What was a pretty little thing like you doing at the Cathedral? Don’t strike me as a religious type.”

Hands on her hips, Lena glared at Jesse as if he wasn’t a head taller and twice her size, “I’ll have you know I’m a historian! And what is it to ya?” Leaned back, eyes narrowing, “You aren’t one of those bounty hunters, aren’t you? I swear, we have enough of those people skulking around here causing more issues than we already have! We have nothing to give, I’ll have you know!”

It was unfortunate for her, because Jesse was one of those people, and he definitely would do his best to pick up as many coins as he could. And he had no qualms lying about that either.

“I am a Monk of Ivgorod. It is my duty to help the needy and the troubled.”

Well, not all the words were lies. She just didn’t need to know Jesse changed the tense. Years ago, perhaps the spark of hope in her eyes would have sown some guilt, but Jesse had seen that enough to stop caring.

“You do have the rosaries…” Lips pursed, her stare was sceptical from his scruffy visage to his beat-up boots, “But you don’t look like a monk to me. Aren’t you all supposed to be sorta…bald?”

Jesse cringed. The comment brought back a flash of unwanted images, mostly of his disapproving Master Mondatta and disappointed Master Zenyatta. As much as he had once respected their ways, and somewhat cared about the latter of the two, Jesse wouldn’t be caught dead looking like them.

“Do you want the help or no?”

Lena opened her mouth, but instead of an answer, he got a shriek. The sick people lining the inn’s crummy floor sprung to their feet, black blood oozing from their skin. In contrary to their previous moaning and exhausted state, these creatures lunged at a terrifying speed, teeth gnashing, nails scraping, and going for the livings’ jugular.

Jesse made quick work of them. Only to immediately regret it. Exploding Palms technique was as literal as it could get, and it happened so quickly Jesse couldn’t even lament about being covered in putrid guts and rotting flesh afterwards. Turning to a petrified Lena, Jesse was not pleased.

She grinned at him. The nerves…

Once Jesse cleaned up (to the best of his abilities), the bounty hunter regretted this even more. Words travelled fast in such a small town. As soon as he and the historian emerged from the town’s gate, the Captain pleaded them to get rid of the Wretched Mothers, the twisted remnants of the Queen’s slaughtered handmaidens.

“Apparently they feast on corpses and reanimate them into the Risen.” Lena supplied, pushing up her spectacles. 

 

            Jesse grimaced, “Thanks for the image.”

           This didn’t turn out to be as he had expected it. But then again, Jesse McCree had always been a terrible planner, if he ever planned anything at all. He didn’t think Lena would want to go back to the ruins. Instead, she armed herself with two tiny stingers of crossbows, puffed up and insisted that hers and her late Uncle’s lifework was there, and no unholy legion was going to stop her from getting them back. Jesse figured he needed someone to show him the way anyway, and that was the end of it. For the most part, Lena was pleasantly capable of defending herself, flitting on her feet like a finch and unstoppable no matter the horror they encountered.

The downside? She spoke just as much and quickly as she fired.

“Thank you so much for helping out. It’s been a tough year ‘round here. The harvest was terrible and trading’s been so slow. And now this. Some of us are just lucky to be alive. Say, what brought you to New Tristram? I know the Fallen Star must be it, but you were so quick on the scene, you must’ve been nearby. For family or business?”

“…A friend. I was on my way to visit a friend. He lives about a day travel from here.”

A bit of a stretch there. Jesse didn’t even know the scoundrel’s name. He merely supplied information, and they agreed to split the heirloom’s profit once successfully stolen. With all the chaos going on, Jesse didn’t doubt the scoundrel was long gone. No matter. Even if he wouldn’t get a cut from either the thief or the townsfolks, he knew plenty of people in Caldeum that would pay a pretty penny for a chunk of this Fallen Star. Especially the nobles and those from the Sanctum.

“Ah, must be rough. Hopefully this crazy stuff hasn’t reached his farmstead.”

Jesse watched her taking down four Risens with just two shots, and **hoped** the scoundrel had already disappeared.

The Cathedral was a looming smudge of shadow atop the trail they hiked, paved with shambling dead and a sense of dread that clung onto one’s skin. Even through murky mist and rotting stench, Jesse could see pale light flitting through. In a better time and a better place, it would have been a relieving sight. However, considering the welcome party, even Jesse’s greed stuttered. He had never been the best student and certainly would be one of the worst Monks that had ever walked out of the Monastery, but Jesse McCree did take some of the teachings to heart. Anything that came out of the High Heavens would be a sight to look at, but given the chance, it could be just as deadly as the things crawling out of the Burning Hells.

            Angels held no love for humans. Any person in any corner of Sanctuary knew this.

Even with that mentality, Jesse was still not quite prepared for the sight. Grand was the Cathedral’s hall and it was undoubtedly once majestic, if not gloomily so, with all the architectural details, from stained glass windows to wall sculptures. But now, just a few feet away from the entrance, was a gaping hole. Ragged edges still glowed with a seething blue, despite being a few days old. A quick glance told Jesse the Fallen Star must have gone several floors down.

_Probably a blazing trail straight to the Burning Hell_. 

“Any way we can get down?”

Lena ceased her rummaging, blinking up at him. The unearthly light made her paler, and her huge eyes darted uncertainly towards the altar. The raised marble was shattered, chunks of it piled up against the wall, where a glimpse of broken hinges could be seen. Jesse sighed.

It always had to be the hard way.

“Wait, are you going to go down there?” Lena squeaked, staring as Jesse pulled up a pair of gloves and tested his grip on the floor. Strange, the light looked like ember, yet through the fabric, it was cool. Instead of char, the air around it smelt like a lightning strike, clean and unearthly, that made Jesse’s hair stood on ends.

“Of course. How else am I going to get to the bottom of this?”

Lena frowned, both at the pun and the sarcasm in his voice, “Well, stay safe then. I’m afraid I won’t be joining you. I have a lot to do here.” Gesturing at the scattered books and half-burned parchments, “Not a lot of people are allowed below. The catacombs go on for miles. While the priests tried their best to keep things in order, there are places even they couldn’t go. A lot of locked doors that aren’t meant to be opened.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes, “Be more specific.”

“I can’t.” She shook her head, that uncertainty crossed her expressive eyes again. “Every place this old holds some kind of secrets. It was what I was trying to find out before the star fell. All I know is that these things we fought crawled out from there, and they might not be the worst you may encounter.”

_Great_. _Should have gotten some wine before I left_.

As Jesse vaulted down the glowing hole, Lena warned him about the prospect of bounty hunters lurking around and wished him good luck. Down here, the Cathedral wasn’t much better upstairs. The halls were so old that the shake from the crash was enough to knock several stones loose. There was a sweet, mouldy scent with every step on faded, moth-eaten carpets, and the creaking of rusted chandeliers swaying above was not at all reassuring.

It didn’t take long for him to find a group of Risen, messily gorging on the corpse of an unfortunate soul. While the undead were easy enough to deal with, it reminded Jesse that one careless step would make him share the same fate as the mangled remains.

Grim but not exactly unexpected with his line of work and the path he chose. As an orphan taken in by the Monastery, Jesse McCree hadn’t been the greatest at showing his gratitude towards his masters and fellow apprentices. Life there was dull, perhaps, but it was immensely better than hiding out under the sewers of Caldeum, in the desert’s blistering heat and then frigid cold at night. Jesse had talents, lots of that. But just as his past might suggest, Jesse wasn’t the best when it came to rules, and his many violations soon isolated him from the rest of the Monastery. His exclusion didn’t come as a surprise, and Jesse would deny to the end of his days that the event stung at all.

Just as Lena had predicted, the further Jesse went down, the more horrors appeared. The catacombs stretched on into the darkness, with crumbling corners and leaping dead at every turn. Even though he was no stranger to unspeakable stenches, Jesse’s stomach churned the deeper he went. The halls here were ancient, pressed to the brim with tormented souls. Jesse might have been a terrible student, but his senses were still sharp after all those years. Whatever was held here was cursed long before the Fallen Star struck.

Dry skeletons rattled in the darkness, held up by the kind of magic that even Necromancers wouldn’t dabble in. Their armours and weapons had long ago fused with their flesh and partially disintegrated, but it didn’t stop them from jerking and hobbling towards Jesse. In a sense, they were even more terrifying than the Risen despite the appearance, because the zombies at least had enough muscles, maggot-infested as they might be, to give off the illusion that they were somewhat alive.

            Chills went down Jesse’s spine. To save time, he gave up trying to explore the halls, and simply vault down the crater, bouncing from one edge to another, but it seemed to go on forever. Jagged stones and destroyed pathways made it harder to navigate, and Jesse kept himself as close to the light as he could. Perhaps it was just his instinct, but there was something about the bright glow that kept his heart from jumping out of his chest, made him feel more secure. There were noises, gurgling sounds that weren’t quite dead or alive, and Jesse could have sworn he saw flickering torches from one corridor or another. By no means was the Monk a coward, but a smart man would leave those that dwell in such a place alone. There was no point adding to amount of shit he was in and by the looks of it, Jesse was neck-deep already.

            Deeper he delved, until the blue light overwhelmed darkness. The crater pulsed with energy, beautiful and terrifying at the same breath. Jesse’s heart thudded against its cage, exhilarated as the prize was within reach. This far down, it was tough telling which was the Cathedral’s foundation and which was the natural rock amidst exploded soil, all creaking and rustling beneath his weight. Every step and every inhale was baited, calculated. The closer Jesse got, the more skittish and paranoid he became. It was quiet, far too quiet.

            A streak of light, pale and brilliant, missed his neck by a hair and turned the rubble behind Jesse into a column of dust. Fists glowing, he dashed, hopping from one side to another like a mad hare, hoping to confuse whatever mechanism the Fallen Star might have. Bolt after bolt came flying, and they would have incinerated him should they have the chance. Jesse circled the source of attacks, mind racing for a way to disable the star’s magic as his eyes adjusted to the bright glare.

Through the light, a shape began to take form. And it wasn’t anything Jesse thought he would encounter.

Tall was the man’s stature, proud and fierce even though clothed in tattered robes. His hair was the finest silk, almost transparent and, in the piercing light, was a shining halo framing features Jesse could only describe as angelic.

And, those eyes…

Stunned, Jesse didn’t even flinch when cold, sharp steel grazed his neck. Warm blood trickled into his collar, but he just couldn’t tear his gaze away from those eyes, bluer than the clearest of skies.

“You don’t look like a demon, but you certainly smell like one.”

Jesse’s knees trembled. Even his voice was beautiful, rough and echoing as if the angel was speaking in the open, lavish halls of Caldeum palace.

“Must because of the gunk I slushed through.” Brain scattered, he was unable to muster a better answer, “Who are you?”

The lovely creature titled his golden head, blazing eyes spoke of cold distrust and disdain, “That is not a question you have the right to ask, mortal.”

_Gods he was feisty_. “Can’t be calling you just angel, darlin’.”

Pale brows furrowed. Despite his lofty resoluteness and unwavering spear, there was a shift in his expression that had Jesse searching. Patches of blood stained the angel’s rags, bare feet littered with cuts and bruises. Smears of what used to be the Risens splattered all over the ground, with bits and pieces of broken dry bones lost among the stones.

Slowly, Jesse raised both hands up, mindful of how close the angel was about to turn him into a kebab, “You are hurt. We need to get you out of here.”

Jesse certainly didn’t expect the angel to go _livid_ at the suggestion, nor did he expect to be tossed and slammed against a rock in a burst of power. The impact knocked the wind out of Jesse. As he lay wheezing, the blue light turned a harsh gold, the very air whistling in the angel’s anger.

“I do not need a mortal’s help! Your kind have done enough!”

Spear raised, the angel charged, regal even in rage, and Jesse thought for sure that this was the last thing he would see. But, just as quick, the angel slumped, face first and unconscious.

Jesse supposed he shouldn’t be gawking for as long as he had. Who could blame him though? Dealing with a fainted and recently aggressive angel was not on his schedule for the day’s activity. Wheezing, the Monk got up, and cautiously approached the blonde’s unmoving form. It didn’t take long to notice the blood-stained patches on his back, and it didn’t take long for McCree to figure out what must have happened to the angel. Something curdled in his guts, a mixture of revulsion and rage. Who could have committed such atrocity to a beautiful creature like this?

“No wonder he was so defensive…”

Without much thinking, Jesse hauled the angel over his shoulder. He had half expected to be weighted down like a tonne of brick, or the exact opposite as if he were carrying a sack of feathers, but the angel was as solid as a normal man. As he climbed, the initial uneasiness increased tenfold. If something pounced, they were either going to be pulverised or simply fall to their deaths.

Yet, miraculously, they made it up to a bewildered Lena. At first, she was surprised by the stranger and, reasonably enough, Jesse’s survival.

“That doesn’t look like a star.”

“How observant of you.”

The historian made a face at him and immediately became concerned about the unconscious man.

“Is he okay? Where did you find him?”

Jesse wasn’t much for words. Besides, he was out of breath anyway. “That thing wasn’t a star.” Didn’t pause for Lena to question him, “Your star is this guy. He’s an Angel.”

If he wasn’t so tired, Jesse would have laughed deliriously at Lena’s expression. It went from speechless, to a tentative amusement, and then pallid.

“An Angel???”

Her whisper was faint. There was fright in her huge brown eyes as she instinctively took a step back, away from Jesse and his “cargo”. Given her occupation, it was reasonable of her to be immediately afraid of the angel. She must be well-read and knew the High Heavens’ relationship with Sanctuary thoroughly. But, at that moment, Jesse couldn’t exactly give a rat's ass about what Lena thought.

“Look. The guy got his wings chopped off. Removed. Something like that. But he needs help.” Despite his attitude, “And I don’t know about you, but I kinda want to know what happened down there that led to this shit show around here.” And possibly what could have happened up there, too.

Lena went silent, chewing her bottom lip in uncertainty. 

The kid was too kind for her own good. Not only had she helped Jesse hauling the unconscious angel back to New Tristram, pass the spewing horrors and bloated corpses, but also into her home. It was creaky and smelt of old paper, but it was cosy with mismatched armchairs and strewn pillows. Dried candle wax dripped messily over towering stacks of books and journals, giving the house a much more surreal atmosphere under dancing hearth’s light. They heaved the angel into Lena’s tiny cot, stripped him bare and cleaned his wounds.

            From each shoulder blade down to lower back, his flesh was flayed open. The cuts were clean and the lacerations looked like they were seared. It was odd all things considered _. _ There was no protruding or broken bone, though taunt slabs of muscles were badly bruised. His skin was clammy in a feverish slumber, lips twitching in whispers neither Jesse nor Lena could understand. The angel was indeed in terrible shape, and still he had been able to toss Jesse around like a rag doll.

            Wrapped up in bandages and vulnerable, the angel was even more ethereal than pale and golden in the light. Something in Jesse’s heart tugged. He would be made of rock to not be moved by such beauty, and he doubted anyone would be immune to it. Even Lena, despite her initial hesitation, quietly admired the angel from her chair. Chin rested atop pointed knees, the tiny historian hugged her legs close, owlishly watching the angel sleep.

            “This is such a bad idea...” Jesse heard her muttering, fearful in her wonders, before she turned to the Monk, wide-eyed as if she had just caught up with reality, “What a strange, strange day.”

That was a statement Jesse had to agree with.

It was past midnight when the angel woke. Disoriented and still enraged, he swiped at nothing, and fell off with a painful thud that had him curling on the floor.

“Easy there.” Jesse drawled from a safe distance, “Don’t want to break anything else, do we?”

“You.” The angel spat, “I told you to leave me alone!”

“And let you get mauled by the walking corpses down there? Sure.”

The angel seethed, eyes glowing dangerously. Scrabbling hands clawed at Jesse’s direction, the angel’s lips pulled back into a snarl. The Monk sighed.

“Not this again…”

“STOP IT!! _”_

That was Lena, jolted awake from where she was nodding off. The fear in her eyes were but a shadow now as her crossbow was strung and unshaken, pointing straight at the angel’s head.

“You need to calm down.” She spoke slowly, tensing when the angel turned his burning glare at her, “We’re not your enemy, regardless of what you might think of us.”

“And yet you both reek of demon, hellspawns.”

“That’s a bit harsh.” Palms up, Jesse took a tentative step, stopping when the angel snarled at him, “Look. I know you have no love for us filthy mortals, but since you are so keen on believing we crawled out of that flaming pit, and given your circumstances, I’m mighty interested to know what got you into such a tizzy and the general reason as to why shit’s been sprouting up everywhere around here.”

The winded speech had Lena gawked. Even Jesse was surprised at how smooth that sounded in his ears. Of fucking course, the angel was the only one unimpressed. If anything, he was hella mad again.

“You dare-…”

“Please! Just…” Lena butted in, frustrated and waving her crossbow around dangerously as she tried to word her thoughts, “I just…I just want to know what’s going on! Alright, wait, can we please start over again? Hi! I’m Lena Oxton! Nice to meet ya and welcome to my humble abode! And you are…?”

Now it was both Jesse and the angel’s turn to stare. Honestly, if the little shit thought this would work…

There was a pregnant pause before the Angel spoke. “…Jack. You may call me Jack.”

_Of course it worked_. Jesse definitely needed to get drunk to get over this emotional whiplash. What the fuck was even going on? His only consolation was that Lena herself was thinking somewhat along the same way, evident in her whizzes of exhale as she splattered on the most cheerful smile she could muster.

Strange name for an angel though.

“Hey, Jack. Can you…” She cut herself off, eyeing the blonde’s rows of bandage, and changed whatever she was going to ask, “Do you know what happened down there? What caused all of those corpses to walk the earth?”

Silenced filled the cramped space among them and, for a split second there, Jesse thought Jack was going to go berserk again, when his blue eyes darted between the monk and the historian. It was difficult to read what he was thinking, but there was a fair amount of distrust and sharp calculating.

“Dark magic.” Jack finally relented, his tone firm but cautious, “None of the kind you might be familiar with. The rousers draw strength from their demonic master, one that mayhap walks the earth.”

“ _What?_ ” Lena was so breathless Jesse thought she might faint, and the grip she had around her crossbow turned a shaky white. Deciding to not risk a tragic accident right then, the monk strode over and gently removed the weapon. Lena didn’t even blink, “That’s impossible! The Nephalem…The heroes destroyed and cleansed the demon lords out of this world decades ago!”

Jack just seemed disgusted, “Foolish child. Evil can only be contained, not destroyed. Once killed, the Lords of Hell would crawl back to where they came, only to resurrect later to terrorise the worlds.”

Wasn’t that just _chipper_. ”Are you saying that the demons are returning?”

The angel scoffed at Jesse and, even lying injured upon Lena’s wooden floor, Jack was every bit as regal as if he was lounging on a throne, “I am saying that they have returned. And I am here to defeat them, once and for all.”

He had confidence, Jesse would give him that. “You’re gonna need some help.”

Lena’s head whipped around, staring at Jesse like he had grown a second head. And Jack was just disdained.

“You give yourself too much credit.”

“I beg to differ. I think it’s the other way around, darlin’.” Jesse started with a roguish grin, “Powerful you might be, you ain’t going nowhere with those injuries of yours. And judging by your state, I seriously doubt the High Heavens is gonna send flocks of your brothers and sisters down to smite them.”

At this point, Jesse wasn’t sure who was going try and hit him first, Lena or Jack. The former was past the point of bewilderment now and could probably break out in a fit of hysteria at any moment. Whilst the latter looked like he was going to smite Jesse for real.

“I’m not asking for your help. Not from the likes of you.”

“Well, I ain’t offering. I’m helping you regardless. It’s my world you’re talking about and I don’t fancy seeing demons crawling everywhere if I can help it.” Plus, it was good for business. Bounties on those suckers could result in _years_ ’ worth of booze. Bonus if he could get to know this prickly spitfire angel a little more. Especially when Jack kept glaring at Jesse like that.

“I…would also like to help.” Welp, he didn’t count on that. With her huge eyes and tight lips, Lena was far younger in this lighting, but her voice was unwavering, “My family was killed by demons when I was a child. I don’t want anyone else to suffer the same fate as I have.”

Jesse hadn’t seen that one coming. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Oh, shut it. If you’re going then I see no reason why I can’t.”

“Strange.” The deep, rumbling voice sent a chill down Jesse’s spine, effectively snuffed out his retort to Lena. The anger had subsided, replaced by a mild curiosity in Jack’s blue eyes, “You two are so different, and yet alike.”

Blinking, Lena cocked her head to squint at the angel, “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Jack’s laughter was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Rich and smooth, it turned Jesse’s chill into a blazing trail.

“That remains to be seen, mortal.”

Jesse didn’t know what he should make of the situation, or what he should have foreseen. Over the next few days, Jack’s wounds healed with what could only be described as miraculous speed. Even though pinioned, his angelic blood still flowed strong, and the wounds were merely scars in less than a week. Jack was just as tight-lipped as he had been since their meeting, though unbuffered by Jesse’s taunting and border-ling flirting, much to the latter’s disappointment.

            Bored out of his mind with waiting, Jesse went out to the Cathedral a couple more times. With Jack’s absence, all kind of scavengers showed up, chipping away at the glowing residue of his crash. Just as the angel said, and after a few light interrogations, not only Jesse was confirmed of the Coven Talon’s activity, but also the name of their leader: a witch named Sombra. Unsurprisingly enough, she was out hunting for their lovely, grouchy as shit angel for one nefarious reason or another. And, of fucking course, upon hearing the coven’s intention relayed, Jack’s answer was: “Let them come.”

“Are you being serious?!” Lena screeched, and then wheezed, nose twitching and eyes bulging, “They would level the town!”

“They wouldn’t.” Jack calmly stood, flexing and testing his muscles. Jesse would be lying if he said he didn’t drool a little, watching hardened slabs of flesh. Damn if the angel wasn’t cut…

“If they knew I was here, they would have flooded the place days ago.” Jack slipped on his robes, cleaned of the bloodstains and patched up by Lena, “Even so, it would be foolish to attack. Due to my appearance, bounty hunters and so-called _heroes_ are lurking everywhere. They will meet resistance and will waste plenty of resources just to approach me.”

“But they have magic _!_ ”

Jack gave Lena a look that suggested she was either out of her mind or stupid, “So do many people here. I do believe I saw a Witch Doctor, a Wizard and a Necromancer of all things lurking around. If there is one thing you humans love boasting about, it is your allegiance to righteousness, no matter what you believe deep down inside.”

If there was one thing he had established, it would be how deep Jack’s words cut. Jesse forced back a wince. That one hit too close to home. Lena, on the other hand, seemed like she was caught between being upset and throwing up.

Jesse sighed.

“Spoken like a true strategist. You are used to this kind of situation, I reckon?”

Jack adjusted the golden pin on his cloak, lips forming a thin smile, “Something like that.”

Finally finding her voice once more, Lena gaped, “Where are you going?”

“To prepare for the journey.” Jack strapped on his spear and had one last look of himself in her foggy mirror, frowning, “I am heading to Caldeum.”

The suggestion brought an immediate scowl to Jesse’s face.

“Why Caldeum?” At least Lena asked, so Jesse didn’t have to. Jack ceased his movements, turning to regard her with an almost quizzical stare.

“Are you familiar with an Archangel named Reinhardt?”

Immediately, Lena perked up, “Yes! He was the one that, during the Sin War, cast the final vote that would continue the human world’s existence till today. The Archangel of Justice, Reinhardt, one among the Angiris Council, who had done much for humanity and created a league of protectors called Overwatch, composed of mages and wizards. Records said it was them who defeated the rises of evil throughout the ages, and will continue to do so for as long as they exist!”

Jack’s eyes twitched. Blushing, Lena chuckled, “Sorry…Yes. Yes, I know of him.”

“…Right. This Overwatch, as you have kindly explained, has the sole purpose of standing for light and justice, as Reinhardt had so decreed. They are also given the task of guarding the single artefact that contains one of the Prime Evils: The Black Soulstone of Akande, the Lord of Terror.”

Lena bit her lower lip, obviously wary about this piece of information. Jesse, who was arrogantly oblivious to the weight of it all, asked, “And what exactly does this have to do with Caldeum?”

Jack gave him a cold, warning glare, “It has everything to do with Caldeum. Overwatch moves the stone every few years to ensure its location remains protected. This time, it happens to be Caldeum. This crucial detail _happens_ to have been leaked amidst the High Heavens’ towers, and it _happens_ that every Archangel’s servant has a whiff of it.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes, “And you’re afraid there is a traitor among your own ranks.”

“I am not afraid.” Jack straightened his posture. Jesse could imagine if the angel still had his wings, they would have been arching over them all, proud and majestic, “I know there is a traitor. Unfortunately, Reinhardt is self-assured. He thinks due to his little band of misfits’ success over the centuries guarding that piece of rock, this, too, would be no different.” Jack gave a long pause before he simply stated, “I happened to disagree.”

Didn’t take long for Lena, or even Jesse at that matter, to place two and two together. The historian gasped behind cupped hands, _“_ He cast you out?! _”_

Jack’s expression closed. Anger boiled at the pit of Jesse’s stomach.

“Still…What does the Stone have anything to do with this?”

Jack sneered at the girl, “It has _everything_ to do with this. This is but a preparation, a test. They want to know the extent of their powers, and how far they could go without the High Heavens’ interference. As long as the activities are caused by human hands, the Angiris Council will not act. Cults rise and fall, as have seen many times in history. However, they act with organised movements now. They linger, because they believe my power would serve their purpose. That they could siphon it to empower their unholy masters. But to capture me is not the goal.”

“The Soulstone…” Lena trailed off.

“Whoever controls the Soulstone of Akande can wield his powers. As a Prime Evil, he is a source greater than most. Whoever controls this will rise and rule and Burning Hell and, soon, the mortal realm.”

Teeth on edge, Jesse fidgeted with the hem of his tunic. It just had to get more and more dire, didn’t it? “And with the location of the stone no longer a secret, these assholes are gonna be flocking over like flies on a carcass.”

“Precisely.”

In the end, all three of them found themselves aboard a fishing ship across the sea, and towards the endless desert. With every hour passed, Jesse felt stupider and stupider. He was supposed to be too grown up to be swayed just by looks alone, and yet here they were. The Monk reasoned with himself that it was the bounty he was after, the riches that would await him at the end of the road. He forced himself to imagine being surrounded by treasures that was bought by bloodied trophies, his deeds sung by vapid nobles and drowning in endless crimson wine.

And yet, gold hair and blue eyes haunted Jesse’s sleep, dancing at the corner of his vision with a mysterious half-smile.

If Genji was here, the kid would have told Jesse that he was an idiot.

Jack told them he didn’t need them. It was his quest alone. Both Lena and Jesse disagreed, each for a different reason, Lena’s far more righteous and fitting with this whole theme than Jesse’s. It had the angel growing somewhat fond of the girl, or at least he didn’t scoff whenever the historian was within sight, unlike Jesse. It amused the Monk, and yet he was vain enough to be envious of Lena.

In Jesse’s line of work, feelings could be dangerous, especially when heading off into the unknown with total strangers. Budding affection should be eliminated before it had a chance to bloom. It would be compromising otherwise.

Still Jesse found himself watching Jack sauntered about the deck regardless, and couldn’t help his foolish teasing. He didn’t get much reaction from the angel, mainly just indignant snorts and pompous glares. Jack was the sun, beautiful and magnificent to behold, yet searing if one got too close.

The harder the chase, the sweeter the prize. At least that was what the soldiers said in the taverns when they were too deep in their cups to care.

His fascination towards the angel overshadowed Jesse’s reservation about going into Caldeum once more. So he was pleasantly surprised when they stopped to get supplies from a merchant camp instead.

“We’re not going through the city?”

“The Stone is not within those walls.” Jack answered simply, “The desert itself provides far more protection than your stacked rocks could have.”

Jesse had nothing against that. His face wasn’t exactly welcomed around Caldeum anyway. Though Lena seemed to think differently. As they travelled the cliffs overlooking the great city, the historian cast her gaze with a touch of longing in her smile.

“My uncle and I lived here for a while when I was little. I used to roam the streets while he worked. Caldeum could be a harsh place, but the city was magical in its own rights.”

“Yeah, if you have enough coins in your pocket to keep yourself alive.”

She didn’t take kindly to Jesse’s comment, but didn’t rebuke. The fear and uncertainty of following such a strange man, an angel nonetheless, into a place notoriously unkind to travellers was getting to her. Jack’s lack of word and reassurance both scared her more and helped at the same time. He had told them to leave him alone, after all. Jesse didn’t even know what Lena was trying to accomplish. It showed her inexperience and her dangerously trusting nature. She might be well-read, but she was still young.

And Jesse? Well, Jesse had always been a man of short-term goals.

“What are you going to do once you reach the Stone?”

Under star-flecked sky of Caldeum, this was not the best way to set the mood. Lena was asleep however, the fire was inviting in the desert night’s chills, and Jesse just needed to find an excuse to come closer. But Jack was unmoved, his gaze faraway as the flickering light danced across his hardened features.

“Make sure that it won’t fall into the wrong hand.” He paused for a moment, hesitating, “And to prove a point.”

Jesse couldn’t help his fool mouth, “So you’re saying, you got kicked out for a matter of pride.”

“…Essentially.”

Jesse wanted to laugh. But he also knew that would get him killed. Besides, it would be cruel to laugh at how one lost parts of his body.

“That seems a bit drastic.”

The sneer had returned to Jack’s voice, prodding the fire with more force than necessary, “It’s not that simple. Angels are often set in their ways. And their ways have been _the_ way for the past millennia, more ancient and stubborn than you mortals could ever comprehend. As the Aspect of Justice, his will and resolve are thicker than the biggest skull in the burning belows.”

“So basically two boar-headed old men clashed, which resulted in a shit show, and now you’re doing this just to prove you’re right.”

For a moment there, Jesse was sure Jack would decapitate him for his insolence. He was pretty certain Jack thought about it too. Yet for one reason or another, the corner of Jack’s lips lifted into a smirk, tiny and almost non-existent in the night.

“You can say that.”

This development had Jesse feeling bold, and he scooted a bit towards Jack, wearing his most charming grin, “At least you stood up to him right? For what you think is right.”

“Yes. And now I must prove that I am right, otherwise I’d be the laughing stock on top of this humiliation.” The steel was back to Jack’s voice again, and Jesse wanted so badly to smooth that crease off of golden brows. This angel had an ego that matched his looks, and a selfishness that constantly battled his own code of righteousness.

And Jesse wondered why he was smitten.

“Is that why you didn’t want us to go with you?”

“Your presence holds no benefit to my failure or success.”

Such arrogance… Giving silence a chance to cool down Jack’s hot head, Jesse decided to change the subject, as it felt like he was head-butting against a wall now.

“How is it like? Up there?”

Talking to Jack was like treading in a swamp full of lurking crocs. Jesse never knew when the guy would snap. But so far the fallen angel didn’t seem to mind speaking of the High Heavens. And Jesse would like to keep him talking.

Jack didn’t respond right away. He poked the logs a few more times, lost in thoughts.

“It is…difficult to describe all of it, for the grandeur of the High Heavens would take many tales and songs to do it justice.”

“Heh…” Jesse quietly crept a bit closer, “Shame I will never get to see it.”

He didn’t expect Jack to turn to him then, with warring emotions behind proud blue eyes, “Then, perhaps, I can show it to you.”

Jesse didn’t, couldn’t, resist the grasp. A strong hand, warm like it was sun-kissed, wrapped around Jesse’s. Electricity sparkled along the monk’s skin, and the cold desert faded away, replaced by the light, bright and gorgeous just like the man sitting beside him.

_Gold and silver amidst the clouds. Shining spires that pierced the sky. Bridges and bulwarks of crystal. Holy blue flames that were cool to the touch. Proud towers that reflected the sun._

_The city was just as eternal as its denizens. Darting figures, gleaming under the great expanses, with wings made of Light that arched high above their hooded visages._

Jesse was in awe. The vision was so real, it felt like if he reached out, he could touch the sky. Excitement had his heart ramming in its cage as he basked in the light of Jack’s memories.

However…

_Sometimes, when he looked over their city of eternal gold and silver amidst the clouds, Jack found himself resenting it. Darting figures, gleaming under the great expanses of Light, bustling, lively, but never familiar. Brothers and sister, they called each other, but none ever stopped for just a greeting, none was ever more than just a name, a face and a title. Jack lamented this, but it couldn't hold a candle to the aching longing in his chest. He missed those rare moments in the Garden…_

_There was that feeling, when all thoughts slipped away, like the last breaths of one who was drowning. A sigh that wisped away from parted lips, into cold, open air that was soon stained with smells of ichor, iron and something inherently evil that was more familiar to Jack than he wanted to admit. The pulsing of his Light went still, as oppose to his ever-moving form across the battlefield, armour stained in demonic blood. It was a second nature to him now, if not first, to charge into endless waves of enemies, arcs of golden spear splitting them like lightning, merciless in his relentless assaults. It was yet another day, another battle in an event that had stretched out for far too long, with far too many lives lost and forgotten. There had once been glory in holding up a deformed, fearsome head of a Lieutenant, eons ago when he was young and foolish._

 

_             Now, however, the knowledge of whatever monstrosity they managed to strike down would only re-spawn in the deepest pits of the Burning Hell dulled what little joy left victory might bring. The fight no longer curled and excited Jack's anticipation. It was no longer valorous and righteous to him. It was weary, repetitive and almost nonsensical. Whatever strategy the Council might bring up and bicker about would end with the same result. There would always be the next day, seeing the same bleak expanses of grey rocks and greyer ruins, as the two armies clashed and tore each other to shreds over Pandemonium. Slowly, Jack felt himself growing to hate this, to have to be here, sinking his weapon into yet another grotesque figure, arching up his wings for his brethren, fighting for yet another meaningless day. Once this hatred started, it curdled into something ugly, a wrath that even he was appalled to look at. It clung at his mind like a sheen of smoke, thinly veiled but suffocating, and it could not simply be directed at the bodies that Solarion befell. _

_             It was easier to not feel anything, to let that breath escape him before the first splatter of a body against Pandemonium's unyielding presence. _

_             It was easier to think of what could have happened. _

_             It was easier to forget. _

_And yet, Wrath persisted._

Just as sudden as it came, the visions disappeared. When Jesse opened his eyes, Jack was on his knees, blue eyes wild and sweats beaded on crumpled forehead.

“Jack…”

“No.”

Jesse didn’t know if that was meant for him or for Jack himself. But the fallen angel pulled himself up and away, a cool façade manifested itself to protect his vulnerability.

“We will not speak of this again.”

Jesse was too shocked to argue. To think about it, it probably was best to keep his silence. And yet, in his fitful sleeps, Jesse had started to see brilliant golden wings over shining armours, with a charismatic smile that slowly withered into bitterness.

Jack was tired of fighting and, perhaps, he was here to find a way to end it all.

It worried Jesse. As they tread the shifting sand and forgotten ruins, Jesse feared that once they reached their destination, Jack would do something foolish.

Since when had he grown to care? Why did he care?

Maybe because he saw a piece of himself in Jack. Lost, unwanted and alone. Stubborn and set in their ways, they belonged to nowhere. Both lived a life thinking that they had a purpose, only to have that changed or taken away. Jesse could only imagine how hard it was for Jack, having lived with those ideals for so long.

The fact that he was unable to voice his concerns also bothered Jesse. Lena wouldn’t know, nor would she understand. Jack wouldn’t appreciate that either, especially when he was in earshot. Besides, none of them knew each other that well, it would simply be awkward if Jesse decided to be vocal about it.

“My family was murdered when I was a toddler.”

Curled up on the other side of the fire, Lena had a forced, foggy smile that couldn’t reach her eyes, “I didn’t remember any of it. Never could quite figure out how I survived it either. My uncle found me in the carnage two days later, wailing my little heart out.”

“I don’t even remember my parents’ faces. My uncle showed me sketches of them, but I had no recollection. He told me my mother was an aspiring mage, and my father a great warrior. The people that had seen the place told me there wasn’t a piece of their remains that was distinguishable. I grew up imagining a great battle had taken place, where my father and mother valiantly defended me till their last breaths. No doubt fed by my uncle’s tall tales of epic battles and grand history.”

A chuckle came out of her, hollow and mirthless, but Lena didn’t cry. She just looked…tired.

“When I was a bit older, I quickly realised that they probably didn’t even have a chance to defend themselves. They probably were attacked in their sleep, and forced to make do with the best they could come up with. I don’t know. But even so, to this day, when I go to sleep, sometimes, I could still taste tar and blood in my mouth.”

Jesse didn’t know how to respond to that. He wasn’t sure how to even react. Lena wasn’t looking for a pity party. In her small form, smaller in the shadows, she was frail and every bit alone as either he or Jack was. Nevertheless, there was a strength coming from her very core, tightly woven into the girl before them.

“When I was a bit younger, I had wanted vengeance. I have a bit of power in me, you know? Even though it’s nothing like yours.” She chuckled at Jesse’s way, “But there hadn’t been a chance.”

The stopping note was short and uncomfortable, just as Jesse was feeling then. But Jack, having watched Lena with rapt attention, cocked his head to the side, with blue eyes as dark as the sky above.

“And now that you have a chance?”

Lena considered it. Carefully searching for an answer in her travel-exhausted brain.

“No.”

Jack’s expression was unreadable, but he didn’t interrupt the girl, “It’s- There’s no point. And I’ll tell you why. I want to go so that no-one else would have to suffer the same fate. I don’t want another age of war to ravage Sanctuary. Not while I still live.”

“How noble of you.”

“I think it’s pretty selfish.” There was a faint laughter in her voice, “I just don’t want to see it again. The things happened in Tristram…were almost the same as what happened when I was a child. That’s why when you showed up, I…I know the source of all that suffering wasn’t there in New Tristram. It’s not where I’m needed. I have to follow…to help preventing that Stone from falling into the wrong hands.”

“You didn’t have to explain yourself.”

“I know.” She chortled, impish and reminded Jesse of the girl he first met, “But it feels good to. I don’t speak of it often, not since my uncle passed away.”

Sobering up, Lena smiled, “I dunno. It’s just…You make me feel like I can help making that into a reality. That I have a chance in doing something _right_. To not be afraid that it would ever happen again.”

Jack didn’t respond. Jesse cursed himself for getting emotionally attached.

The Desolate Sands was an inhospitable place, as its name might suggest. Nature was unforgivable here, and it was only by Jack’s brazenness and refusal to back down that kept them going. Even the sun couldn’t pierce through the dust clouds, the earth cracked and dead beneath their feet. Bones, browned and naked with the elements, protruded from the ground like pikes. It was an ancient ground for the exiled and the lost, and even without Lena’s long-winded explanations, Jesse knew this was not where the living should be. The air reeked of death, disturbed and unsettled by tormented souls. Only scavengers and deadly creatures walked here, deformed by the environment and desperate in their perpetual hunger. Lunging out from the shifting shades and the very ground itself, they thrashed and roared, hoping for a chunk of fresh meat until the three travellers put them out of their miseries.

Still, the atmosphere and the hostile welcome didn’t deter them. With Jack telling them the goal was near, they pushed forward, anxious of the outcome.

But of course, Jesse didn’t think it would be so easy.

Hanging over what looked like the edge of the world was a walkway, intricate with symbols and details Jesse couldn’t comprehend. Dark and ominous, every stone was smooth with age and sand. Led to what looked like an altar, the path was shadowed by looming, unmoved columns that blotched out what little light there was. Somehow, standing here on this construct, Jesse was more unnerved than when they were surrounded by the desert. His senses prickled, picking up the ancient energy that was still coursing through this ground.

“We are not alone.”

Jesse mentally cursed.

Cautiously, they made their way down the winding staircase. Jack led their charge, Solarion held steadfast before him as a source of light. Instinctively, Lena huddled close to the angel, while Jesse watched their backs. Though the monk wasn’t quite sure if any of Zenyatta’s trainings or his own tricks could save them if a more malicious power decided to pounce. Under the guiding spear, the stone slabs seemed to shift with every step. The air was musty, typical of which separated from sunlight, and suffocating in its cavernous chills.

            They made as little noise as possible, descending into what felt like a tomb. As they arrived on the first platform, Lena and Jesse chose to keep the group as tight as possible. The walkway was massive and, strangely enough, lit with crimson flames that seemed to have jumped straight out of the Burning Hell.

            Someone had indeed been down here before them. Whoever they were, Jesse wasn’t looking forward to facing them at the end of this malicious tunnel. Lena looked like she was thinking along the same line, albeit a bit nauseously so. Despite his companions’ reservation, Jack pressed on like always had, Solarion’s light dimming in his hand.

“Does that spear give you a dose of courage? Because I sure do need some.” Not knowing what else to do, Jesse jested. The glance Jack gave him scrambled the Monk’s guts, and not in a pleasant way either.

“What an interesting choice of words.”

Jesse didn’t have the chance to ask what Jack could have meant by that. A deep, grinding rumble emitted from the darkness beyond. Jaws locked, their feet hastened, creeping towards the source, blood thrumming in their ears. Stealthily, they weaved among the pillars, encroaching upon the hidden movements ahead.

In the shadows of the ruins, cloaked figures marched with the utmost care. Grey and silver were their armours, dark spears supporting a single golden disc.

All the hair on Jesse’s body stood on ends.

At first glance, it looked like an uncut gem. Jagged and glistening, it sat almost innocently upon its pedestal. Edges as black as char housed a single eerie, pulsing crimson light. Whispers, shrill and skin-crawling, filled the empty space with a coldness that settled in the deepest pit of one’s stomach.

Once again, Jesse didn’t need anyone to tell him to know that this was the infamous Black Soulstone. And those people carrying and protecting it were the Overwatch.

Hidden behind chipped stones and Jack’s bulk, Jesse watched as the hooded figures brought the Black Soulstone to a gleaming golden pedestal, a construct unmistakably angelic. It felt like he, Lena, and all the agents present let out a single breath of relief as the whispering was muted when four golden prongs clamped upon it.

The smitten, stupid, tiny part in Jesse was disappointed that Jack was not proven right. The bigger, more rational part of him was throwing a party. He couldn’t wait to just get the hell out of this place and never be hear of it again. Fancy namesakes and stories aside, whatever that thing was, it was _pure evil_. Jack was right. Mortals like Jesse and Lena should not be involved with this shit. Poor Lena…The kid was pale when they entered, now she just looked ill, staring at the Stone unblinking and knuckles white around her weapons.

They needed to get the hell out. Still, Jack’s crouched form was unmoving. If anything, the angel was tense. Pity rose within Jesse. He inched over, keeping his voice low.

“Jack…There’s nothing left here. We should go.”

The angel didn’t respond. Jesse gulped. Situations like this would always be a shitshow to handle, and Jesse was never the comforting type. Especially not with a mana bomb like Jack. Before he reached out, Jesse had to give himself hope, that maybe, after getting over his ego, Jack might give him a chance to get to know each other better.

He trusted Jesse enough to show the Monk part of his memories, right? Jesse didn’t see why they wouldn’t be able to move on from here.

“Jack. I know it stings. Believe me. I do. But we shouldn’t stay here.”

The vastness of this chamber made the air so much colder. Dust shifted beneath their feet, almost translucent in the darkness. Glancing at the Black Soulstone, a shiver went down Jesse’s spine.

“Jack, won’t you be a ray of sunshine and get us the hell out of here?”

The wind picked up. Colder now as Jack glared over his shoulder.

“What did you say? _”_

Impatient, Jesse tugged at the angel’s free hand, “Jack, we must-“

The wind howled, freezing the air between them. Both Jack and Jesse startled, heads snapping towards the entrance.

Out of the shadows, he came. Robes and armours blacker than the night, the supposed face under the hood was empty. Towering, he glided over, stopping the Overwatch agents dead in their tracks.

Lena sucked in a breath.

Wings, made of smoke and bones, spread wide. Gleaming twin scythes cut down the closest agents, leaving behind empty fabric and hollowed plates. Mist swirled beneath the angel’s feet, coiling and springing like serpents, ripping out the souls of those who foolishly charged ahead.

Jesse’s fingers almost broke in Jack’s sudden squeeze.

“Gabriel _._ ”

_In his loneliness, Jack lamented this, the painful longing in his chest. He missed the rare moments in the Garden, when they had a breather from the Conflict and Gabriel would read for him, from the many ancient knowledge the Wisdom had garnered over the ages. Jack missed the teasing over his excessively shining armour, and the airy banter they would share after a particularly heated meeting with the Council. But, most of all, he missed the fond pats on his cheek, the tender caress under his chin when something silly was spoken, the rumbling laughter that reminded him dearly of an incoming storm, reserved for him and him alone. The intimate moments they shared, when none was there to witness, when Time itself stopped just for the two of them._

_             The Valor missed the Wisdom dearly, and the cavernous emptiness Gabriel left behind pained Jack. His golden heart writhed and mourned, and Jack knew, if given a chance, he would give all of the High Heavens up to see Gabriel once more. _

            “GABRIEL!!!”

            Freed of Jack’s grasp and the memory, Jesse tumbled. Sprawled out, it felt almost like a dream, no, a nightmare, when Jack dashed away and before the incoming cloud of death. Solarion pointed at Gabriel’s heart, Jack’s eyes were ablaze.

The Wisdom paused, head tilting.

“It is due time you answer for what you have done!”

No reaction came. Silence was dragged out, glacial and sinister amidst the empty corpses.

And, then, Gabriel stirred. Shifting forward, his chest slipped through the glowing spear, until he was inches away from a bewildered Jack. A scythe came up and knocked Solarion away, before hooking itself underneath Jack’s cloak clasp, yanking him against a broad chest.

“Hello, starlight.”

Gravelly and rumbling like distant thunder, the voice was ominous and frighteningly alluring. But Jack was having none of it. Fist connected with the side of the hood, crunching as if he was met with dry bones.

“Don’t you even dare!”

“I suppose I do deserve that.” There was amusement in Gabriel’s voice, riling Jack up further.

“You deserve far worse. You should be burning in hell!”

“Now, now. You know I prefer colder weather.”

Jack was just short of screaming now. He flailed, throwing kicks and punches everywhere he could reach, not deterred one bit when all of his blows simply went through the other angel. Meanwhile, the surviving Overwatch agents saw this as an invitation to also attack Gabriel while he was distracted. Their attempts were met with the same results as their deceased brethren.

“Feistier than I remember. Reinhardt must have really pissed you off with all that paperwork.”

“You. Left. Me!!!”

Everything went still. Jack’s words resonated, bouncing over and over in his rage and pain.

And, yet, when Gabriel hitched him up and crushed Jack into his chest, the fallen angel melted in his embrace.

“Jack-…” Gauntleted hand came up, only to recoil when it reached Jack’s back, “Your wings.”

For the first time since they had met, Jesse saw shame in the fallen angel’s expression, clumsily hidden behind the usual arrogance, “Not pretty, isn’t it? Now-…”

“Who did this?!”

The very air seethed, suffocating in Gabriel’s wrath. Clutching his neck, Jesse struggled to breathe, while Lena was scrabbling at the floor before her, choking.

“I did.”

The waves of power stopped just as sudden as it came.

“What?”

Shock was in Gabriel’s voice, mirroring Jesse’s own.

“This is wrong! This is all wrong!” Jesse heard Lena’s panicked wheezing, but couldn’t find the strength to ask.

Jack looked away, brows drew tight, “I knew you were searching for the Stone. I investigated the older sites, where Reinhardt stowed it away in the past. You might have been gone for millennia, but your essence…is unmistakeable. Even if Time has changed much of it.”

There was awe in Gabriel’s voice, “You followed my scent…”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Jack scoffed, but he still wouldn’t look at the other angel, “I first came across it by chance.”

“Still. You never gave up.”

Jack scowled. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

“Despite your differences with Reinhardt, you could never figure him out, could you?” Jack finally spoke again, with a drop of satisfied malice in his voice, “Smart as you are, Wisdom, you could never figure out what Justice has in store. Ha! The irony! When his calculation falls right into place and serves me the justice I deserve!”

Gabriel titled his head.

“You were the one that leaked the destination to my followers.”

“That’s right.” Jack finally turned, challenging Gabriel with a blazing glare, “I was the one who slipped the information to your useless, hunched servants. I knew they would somehow be able to relay it to you, through their gift of Scrying. I also knew that, in order to get to you without having the entire Heavenly Host scrutinising on my every move is to do something drastic.”

“They disagreed with my concerns. With what they called an obsession. Over you.” Jack spat, looking away again, “Amari was particularly interested, being the Fate. She knew of my findings, not in details, but she knew. Her whispers had the Council watching my every move, isolating me from my own so-called brothers and sisters.”

“But she didn’t know that I wasn’t without plans of my own. It took hundreds of years to set it up, and I admit it wasn’t without difficulty. As you always said, however,” Jack turned, aiming a sweet, radiating smile up at Gabriel that immediately turned sour and vicious, “I can be quite a good actor when I wish to be.”

“When the Lord of Destruction rose, it was the perfect opportunity. Demons feast upon the corruption of humankind, and will return over and over again until festering sins and shadows no longer exist. Which is impossible as long as mortals still roam the earth.”

Jack’s eyes became wild, positively mad as he uttered the next words, “I called for another Voting.”

Lena’s grip on his arm was so sudden and painful, Jesse thought something crawled out of the Burning Hells had manifested. Her brown eyes were bulging, fear and betrayal written all over her pale visage, “Jack is the Valor. The Sin War…Jack...Jack was the one who voted for mankind’s eradication!”

That hit like a hammer to his ribcage. To know that Jack was lying was one thing, but to know that his hatred ran so deeply…

His Masters were right all along. Jesse was a fool.

Gabriel’s laughter hurt physically, thunderous and so very cold, “You picked a fight with Reinhardt. Clever.”

Jack smirked, “And the rest of them too. Their pride prevented them from reading the situation. Their anger blinded them from the truth standing naked before their eyes. And they fought me, despite what could have been better judgement.”

“My wings fell, and they think I am dead.” His voice had quieted down, calm and sober, “A steep price, but there are no longer eyes watching over my shoulders. Overseeing my every move.”

Glancing up under his impossibly long lashes, his smile turned a bit coy, if not smug, “And I got exactly what I wanted.”

“Truly?” The faceless hood leaned closer, turning Jack’s breaths into fog, “Was giving up the crown truly worth it? From the Archangel of Valor to one of Wrath? To chase after the ghost of an ideal, an echo of a memory?”

Jack’s slight smile became sneering. Bare hands plunged into the darkness of Gabriel’s hood.

Revulsion hit Jesse in waves.

The face revealed was ashen. Skin blotched with tears and decay, giving glimpses of tissue and bones. Black smoke billowed from the gaps, framing the angel’s cropped skull in a twisted halo. But that wasn’t even the most horrific feature on Gabriel’s visage. Glowing crimson eyes were just as disturbing as slumbering Black Soulstone, unearthly and spoke of nothing but death and destruction.

But Jack didn’t seem to mind.

“I don’t have time for your dramatic idiocy.”

Their lips crashed together. The entirety of Gabriel’s being seemed to expand. Wings and all, he wrapped himself completely around Jack, for once in their encounter was yielding to the fallen Valor. It was repulsive, and yet Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. Not even when figures jumped out from the shadows, encroaching upon the forgotten pedestal. Not even when those figures, the Talon coven, weaved spells at the remaining Overwatch agents.

Not even when Lena screeched, as the pedestal was shattered and the Black Soulstone was freed to whisper once more.

“Seems like we have more company.” Gabriel broke away from Jack. The latter narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t expect them to follow.”

“Ah, a chip in your foolproof plan.”

“Shut up.”

The angels took up arms again, back to back, fluid as if they were not separated for thousands of years. It was not just old habit, but conditional instinct that ate into their very cores, to depend on each other even though there was a vast difference in power now. They moved as if they were still equals, with Gabriel adjusting to Jack and Jack accommodating Gabriel without even a slip in their steps.

It was Lena that broke Jesse out of his trance. Despite how freezing the air was, the girl was sweating profusely, hair matted and shoulders shaking. Her teeth chattered, muttering rapid, unintelligible words. She was going into shock, and Jesse didn’t know if his scattered wits could break her out of it right now.

Damn it all, he knew she shouldn’t have come.

“Lena! Snap out of it! Lena! _”_

Neither his calling nor shaking were getting to her. He should have known. Even trained as he was, being at a place brimming with such negative energy was chipping away at his strength bit by bit. Jack’s revelation must have crushed any resolve Lena had left. The darkness resonating from the Stone was getting to her now, unsilenced by the pedestal and stirred by the commotion around them. Cursing, Jesse scooped Lena up, flinching at her ice-cold skin.

Damn Jack and damn his machination all to Hell. Jesse just wanted to survive through this shit.

The surprise attackers were of the same coven Jesse ran into back in the Cathedral, no doubt here to claim the Black Soulstone. It wasn’t their burden anymore. There was no bounty in all of Sanctuary that could entice Jesse to turn around and there was no longer any angel that could charm him to stay. As for Lena, it was evident she had had enough. Crossbows dropped, she clutched the front of Jesse’s shirt, sweaty and shaking like a leaf.

Yeah, they had both had enough.

Keeping his head low, Jesse made a mad dash back down the walkway. The three parties, Overwatch, Talons, and the two Angels, paid no heed to them, too occupied in slaughtering each other.

Behind them, the Black Soulstone’s whispering grew louder, hissing in its manic nonsense. In his arms, waves of spasm wracked through Lena’s body. Eyes rolled back, her teeth chattered, muscles locked as she fought for and lost her consciousness.

“You still owe me an explanation.” Somewhere behind Jesse, Jack’s words rang out amidst the chaos, followed by the amused rumbles of Gabriel’s chuckles.

“All in due time, starlight. All in due time.”

Power, suffocating and cold, rolled out, crumbling away the ancient stones. Jesse cursed under his breath. That asshole might just bring down the whole chamber on top of them if he kept this up. Somehow, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t give two shits about it either.

Anger bubbled in Jesse’s chest and pumped into his veins like hot lava. Eyes aglow, Jesse dashed left and right amongst the falling debris, all of his inhuman strength pushed for the exit. He just wanted to survive.

And, just like his past, this would all become just another bad dream.

“Leaving the party so early? But the fun hasn’t even started yet.”

This witch seriously needed a wardrobe change. The various shades of purple were garish in this lighting, swirling with violet magic. She looked younger than she should be, but the malice in her eyes was much less mistakable than her age. A sudden wave of force knocked Jesse back, flinging Lena out of his arms. She rolled several feet away, inches from the edge to the abyss below, but too far gone to take notice. Curled up in a fetal position, Lena whimpered. She was so different from the one Jesse met, all but weeks ago.

Anger burnt into rage, the monk sprung up, fists ablaze. Of all the unpleasant shit that could come his way, why did he always get the butt end of things? The witch blinked out of existence, giggling at his ire.

What was she expecting? For Jesse to lose it and start roaring like a crazed bull?

He squared his stance. Muscles tightening, Jesse focused pass the fighting commotion, the crumbling halls, and Stone’s manic whispering. The witch’s target was neither him nor Lena, that much Jesse was certain, they were mere obstacles in her way.

Too bad, she was in Jesse’s way too.

The Cyclone Strike had always been a tricky technique to master, or so Master Zenyatta had said to him. So when Jesse mastered it in three days, a lot of outrage and questions swept through the Monastery. Most didn’t believe him, and he didn’t blame them either. How could an orphan, lazy and unruly, master a technique that baffled even some of the best Masters?

People never gave Zenyatta enough credit, Jesse included. The Great Monk had an eye for treasures hidden in plain sight. While Jesse, self-centred as he could be, would never consider himself a treasure, he had to agree there was something within him that was not normal. Something that flowed in his blood that gave him an edge over many other more diligent students. Something special.

The shockwave sent the witch tumbling, screeching in surprise. But Jesse was no longer in the epicentre. In a flash of golden light, he dashed towards Lena’s cooling form, threw her over his shoulder and sped past the hissing witch. The ruptures of his powers crumbled the stones further, the path fallen away into the darkness below. Jesse was long gone by then. Teeth gritting and heart beating at the base of his throat, Jesse clutched onto Lena, and soared when the staircase leading up was in sight.

_Just…a little…further!_

And then, the Black Soulstone howled _._

Claws dug into his back, sending Jesse stumbling. Lena once again fell, but she was no longer unconscious. With horror, Jesse watched as she thrashed, clawing at her chest in agony. Her scream pierced through the chaos, and tore the angels out of their massacre.

“Jack.”

“I see that.”

The angels parted ways, Gabriel cutting through the mass of struggling mortals and Jack towards Lena, spear ahead. Mortified, Jesse realised that the latter was _aiming for her throat_. Springing to his feet, Jesse went flying, fists crossing to anticipate the blow.

The collision was deafening. The sparks between them were blinding, illuminating the darkness for startling seconds. Jack landed on his feet, graceful as a cat even when he was thrown back several yards away. Jesse’s impact with the floor crumbled the stone underneath, but he held steadfast before the wailing girl, unwilling to let Jack harm anyone else.

“ _You fool!!!_ ”The fallen anger snapped, wrath in his too-blue eyes. Jesse really wanted to punch that stupid, perfect face into a bloody pulp. But what he saw over Jack’s shoulder froze Jesse at the spot.

The witch, dishevelled and mad as a hen, appeared by the Black Soulstone. Purple lips stretched, madness danced in her eyes as clawed, gauntleted hand stretched for the Stone. Gabriel’s smoke seethed, cutting a path of death and decay through the unfortunate mortals. His scythe, in the Angel’s last, desperate attempt, whistled towards the witch, embedding itself between her eyes and reducing her into a heap of melting flesh.

But it was too late.

The witch’s magic sparked the Black Soulstone, setting forth a chain of motions that Jesse could only watch on helplessly. The Stone let out one last shrill screech, before unleashing a torrent of oppressive energy that flattened everything within the chamber. Pulsing shadows, gritty and crackling with crimson streaks, speared towards Lena’s tattered form and, in Jesse’s utter terror, shoved itself down her throat.

“NO!!! _”_

Everything fell silent when Lena doubled over, unmoving. Jesse’s first instinct was to run towards her, but even he knew better. So he waited with baited breath, hoping, that he was wrong, that she would beat it.

Until Jack’s spear pierced through her.

Without even thinking, Jesse whipped around and punched the angel in the face. For once, there was shock in his face as Jack went tumbling, blood dripping down from his nose. Snarling, Jesse dove in for another, but was intercepted with a well-aimed kick to the gut. Wheezing, Jesse scrabbled at the floor, and would have gone at Jack again if Gabriel didn’t land between them. However, the Angel of Death was paying attention to neither Jesse nor Jack. Crimson eyes were livid as he glared down at Lena, broken and bloodied.

“My old enemy.” Black smoke flared around the Angel, looming in his blatant display of power, “You cannot hide from me, no matter which form you choose to wear.”

All at once, the cloud of decay roared into a massive beam, heading straight for Lena.

She stopped it with a raise of her clawed arm.

Gabriel growled, doubling his effort. Crumbling under the pressure, she disappeared under the blunt of the angel’s force. Stunned, Jesse could only watch as the shades blotched out everything, and Lena with them.

A golden blur shot out from the settling dust. Practiced movements had Gabriel catching Solarion mid-flight, twin scythes swirling to redirect the spear to the ground next to him. Yet he wasn’t fast enough to counter a massive fist, meeting him right in the middle with a crunch. Gabriel went flying past Jack, who was quick to pick up his spear, and sent brilliant light beams into the dark mist, evaporating what remained of Gabriel’s attack.

The figure left standing was not Lena. It was something sinister, with scarlet skin and glowing, etched veins like molten lava. It was hulking, rippling with muscles and gnarled spikes. This thing had glowing golden eyes, burning like the deepest depths of hell, and it charged at Jack with a speed no human could ever possess.

Blazing fist came down upon Jack, held back by the shaft of Solarion. The creature’s sheer strength brought the fallen angel to his knees, breaking what was left of the floor underneath them both. They both fell into the abyss, two luminous trails into the darkness, fist and spear colliding in rapid sparks. Gabriel dove after Jack, pulling the latter from the struggle and back up the crumbled walkway. Together, they watched as the demon fell.

But it was not the end.

Akande, the Lord of Terror, burst forth from the pit, and landed on the opposite side of the angels. Despite their initial collisions, not a word was spoken. The chambers fell into a dead silence, the kind of silence that set fear deep into one’s bones.

“Our long war ends today.” With fire and ashes, the demon’s voice resonated against the stone. His stomp ruptured the very earth itself, and the demon launched above, breaking through the ceiling of the chamber and off into the greying sky.

Together, Jack and Gabriel watched his exit, the former scowling.

“Having second thoughts, starlight?”

“I have protected it most of my existence, Gabriel. I hold no love for its residents, but I will not stand aside, letting him defile what I once called home.”

“Ah, yes. That.” Suddenly, the Angel of Death turned to stare at Jesse, smirking, “What a strange coincidence, isn’t it? It seems like Amari still has you in her weaves.”

Jack, following Gabriel’s gaze, scoffed, “She has no control over it. She only is a mouthpiece of what was already written.”

Having enough of this charade and at his wit’s end and angry for being kept in the dark, Jesse could have been a lot more eloquent, but he snapped instead, “What the fuck do you want?!”

“Nothing too complicated.” Gabriel rumbled, robes rustling as he approached a defensive Monk, “As much as it pains me to say it, but only a Nephalem, one of mixed blood between an Angel and a Demon, could defeat a Lord of Hell.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Ah, but I am. While I must admit my starlight is a brilliant and cunning strategist, Fate is the one thing not even I can outsmart.” The Angel’s grin was positively hideous, “Have you never notice how resilient you are before? How you survived the harshest of condition, how you never tire? How your power and prowess surpass many of your kind?”

            The cold had returned to Jesse’s spine, freezing his very blood as he recalled the events of his past.

            There was so much smugness in Gabriel’s voice, and he glided in circles around the baffled Monk, “Jack fell where he did for a reason. He chanced upon you and the vessel for a reason. And all of his calculating, all of his planning have wound us all here for a reason. It is all because Fate wills it, Nephalem.”

Jesse spat at his feet, “I don’t believe that bullshit.”

Gabriel’s laughter was gravelly, “Believe what you want. Today, the High Heavens shall fall. Unless, of course, you decide to interfere.”

There was a million things Jesse could have yelled at the smug Angel. Hell, he probably could just punch one of them again. But, as callous as he might act, Jesse wasn’t dumb.

Angels held no love for humanity. But without them, Demons would be flooding Sanctuary.

It was simple, just as Gabriel said. And it would have been what Lena wanted too.

That poor, foolish girl…

“I’m not doing this for you.”

Gabriel showed him a toothy, decaying grin, “I won’t take that personally.”

After experiencing Jack’s memories, Jesse didn’t expect the trip to High Heavens to be so…underwhelming. They didn’t soar above the clouds nor did they fly there. Instead, Gabriel had wrapped his wings around them, and teleported them all to the Crystal Arch. The “flight” reminded Jesse of his days in Caldeum City, cramped and rotten.

Greeting them wasn’t the splendour Jack had shown Jesse. The Diamond Gate was breached, sharps of glistening gem littered the charred hall. Demons rained from the sky, corrupting the clouds with smoke and flames. Corpses of both demons and angels alike lay strewn on the glittering path, slaughtered without an ounce of grace or mercy, and marked the once glorious constructs with mercury and tar.

Breathless, Jack whispered, “The Silver City has been breached.”

While there was a petty triumphant feeling to hear Jack so defeated, Jesse could somewhat share the sentimental. Watching something so mighty and glorious fell into pieces by a legion of nightmare was rather hopeless.

_“_ Jack?! _”_

A group of three, battered and bruised, angels approached them. Even though they looked worse for wear, their wings still arched high, golden, sky blue and steel grey. Their armours were decorated, and their postures spoke of powers untold. Faces obscured by hoods, masks and helms; they kept their distance, quiet in disbelief.

Even without Lena here to mutter excitedly into his ear, Jesse could guess himself that these were the remains of the Angiris Council, the highest power of all High Heavens.

Shoulders squared, Jack was defiant before them, “Ana, Angela.” Narrowed his eyes at the massive figure between the two females, “Reinhardt.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Zip it, Amari.”

The blue-plated angel, Amari, titled her masked face, “And you brought visitors. How charming.”

“The welcoming reception is rather poor here, I’d have to say.” Gabriel finally rasped, face once again hidden behind the shadow of his cowl. The silence that followed was much heavier, as the three faceless heads turn in creepy unison to stare at the Angel of Death.

“By Anu…”

“Gabriel _…?_ ”

“What happened to you?!”

Gabriel’s flick of the wrist was nonchalant, but it bore an underlying malice in the way he hooked the scythe at the angels’ direction, “Simply a wardrobe change. Now, don’t we have more pressing matters?”

Jesse could practically taste the Council’s reluctance. He couldn’t blame them. In their shoes, he wouldn’t be sure how to feel either, upon encountering someone that returned from his apparent death, a long-lost brother, and a mortal that should not be anywhere near High Heavens, on the day their home was bombarded with invading demons.

An explosion set off from the distance, its resonance rattling the entire platform where they stood.

“There isn’t much time.” Jack straightened his pose, head held high and eyes blazing. Not for the first time, Jesse could see why he was a natural leader, how he could inspire valour within the darkest pit of despair. Mortal he might be, Jack was very much still an Angel at heart, and still held tight to his former title as the leader of the Heavenly Host, “None of us see eye to eye. Our animosity is weighted not only by years of spite, but also with recent events. But there is one thing I know we could all agree upon: Akande **must** be stopped.”

Heads tilting, they did not respond to him at first. But then their wings rose, radiant with pure light, and washing over Jesse with renewed hope.

Calmly, Jack began, “Akande’s attack was sudden. He would expect us, divided as we are, to be unorganised and vulnerable to his influence. As we are right now, we cannot meet him head on. We each will lead an assault against the demons. Clear the way for the Nephalem.”

“Ana, Angela, you two will defend the skies. Prevent them from harassing our lines below.” Without a word, they departed with graceful swoops.

“Gabriel, you and I will lead the charge on foot. Push them back and keep them at bay.”

A slight chuckle rumbled forth, “Just like old times.”

For a split second, the blue in Jack’s eyes softened, fond and melancholic. But his facial expression hardened the moment he turned to Reinhardt, “You and the Nephalem go after Akande.”

Black smoke swirled as Gabriel opened his palm, gauntlet clicking to reveal a dull Black Soulstone, “Bring him down.”

The two turned when Reinhardt took the Stone, disappearing in the veil of fire and ashes. Alone with the hulking angel, and yet had come to terms with everything that unravelled in just one afternoon, Jesse jumped when a heavy hand placed upon his shoulder.

“Come, Nephalem.” Reinhardt’s voice was deep, and even though Jesse couldn’t see the Angel of Justice’s face, he could hear the smile in his words, “Let us move forth.”

Gathering his thoughts and pushing them to the back of his mind, Jesse’s sheer focus all went to keeping pace with Reinhardt and bursting down the infernal spawns Akande had rained down upon the Silver City. They mostly followed Jack and Gabriel’s path of destruction, occasionally dodging a flaming carcass falling from the sky, and engaged in the fight themselves at times.

            It was good, losing all worries and fears into the battle at hand, to let his body dictate where his next move should be. The stench of demon blood and the hideous corruption they left behind were locked out by his own resolve, strengthened by Reinhardt’s mighty hammer swings. They travelled mostly in silence, through darkened halls of the Silver Spire. There was a certain  _ joy _ , nothing sadistic or mad by any means, about Reinhardt when he charged into battle with a hearty laughter at the top of his lungs.

            “It has been an age since I’ve fought alongside a Nephalem.” There was a boasting grin in Reinhardt’s voice as he spoke, refreshing and open, “Your kind impresses me at every opportunity.”

His unbidden carefreeness had Jesse smiling, despite the situation, “Don’t be flatterin’ me, old man.” Sobering up a little, “And my name is Jesse. Jesse McCree. ‘Nephalem’...is a bit too big of a title.””

“I see.” The great Angel paused for a heartbeat, “You didn’t know?”

“Not until an hour or so ago when Gabriel told me. Still sceptical.”

Reinhardt’s pause was longer this time, all traces of laughter gone, “Gabriel…was one of us. He was the leader of the Angiris Council before Jack. Before he disappeared.”

They didn’t speak more after that, mainly due to a wave of demons flocking their way. Jesse’s concentration was broken however, and questions began to plague his mind.

“What’s the deal with Gabriel and Jack?”

For once, Reinhardt seemed reluctant, “I am not sure if it is my place to tell you.” The Justice sighed, “All I can say, is that they love each other very much. Their love was something different. Their bond was unique, and seemingly unbreakable.”

“But?”

This sigh was graver than the one before it, “After the Sin War, we, the Angiris Council gathered to decide the fate of Sanctuary and humankind. It…wasn’t the proudest moment of our history. Jack voted for annihilation, seeing Sanctuary as a setback for our eternal conflict against the demons. I, Ana and Angela disagreed. Gabriel, who was thought to side with Jack, abstained from the voting, not having much interest in humanity to begin with.”

“The vote was nulled. Jack was soured by both the result and Gabriel’s unexpected decision. Gabriel, even though he was our wise and beloved leader, didn’t have the heart in the battle. Do you know of the events in Mount Arreat that led to the destruction of the Worldstone?”

“Hardly. I just know that the place is a crater of lava right now.”

“Aye. After the Lord of Destruction corrupted it in Mount Arreat, we had no choice but to destroy it. Gabriel, as the Archangel of Wisdom, always had a fascination towards the Worldstone and gained much of his vast knowledge from it. The Worldstone’s destruction darkened his mood, and slowly, he isolated himself from us all. Gabriel had never been a social one, but he grew more and more distant in his brooding. It took a toll on Jack’s psyche as well, and everything started falling apart when one day, Gabriel just disappeared.”

“…What a drama queen.”

Reinhardt’s puff of laughter made him grin, “Right? However, as much as I am inclined to agree with you, there are certain lengths an angel could go to bond with certain… **things**. Mentally, Gabriel was far too attached to the Worldstone. We suspect something snapped within him when the stone was gone. Being the Aspect of Wisdom, knowledge has always been his essence, more important than anything else.”

“More than Jack.”

The Justice didn’t respond to that, “After his disappearance, Jack assumed the throne. But it was clear his mind was not there. Shaken by the event, Jack was obsessed over finding Gabriel. If Gabriel’s bond with the Worldstone was strong, Jack’s to Gabriel was just that and more. Knowing the Wisdom was out there, and knowing that there was nothing he could do to make Gabriel come back, it whittled his will down, day after day.”

“So that’s why he’s been scheming for so long.” Jesse huffed, thinking back at all Jack said before Gabriel, “He knew he wouldn’t be able to find Gabriel by any mean, so he used the Black Soulstone as a bait.”

“That part of the story I do not know of.” Reinhardt flattened an incoming demon, and swung another after it across the hall like a rag doll, “But I cannot say I am surprised. Jack has always been resourceful, especially when he is desperate.”

“Why would Gabriel want the Black Soulstone though?”

“That I cannot say for sure, but I do suspect he wants to capture all the Demon Lords within it. Whilst Gabriel is a brilliant warrior, his heart has never been in the battle. Perhaps he wants to settle the Demons once and for all, so that his time could be devoted to other more important matters.”

Jesse snorted, punching a gnarled demon in the throat, “I don’t like the guy, but can’t say I disagree. Sanctuary had enough issues on its own, it doesn’t need a demonic invasion on top of everything else.”

He took Reinhardt’s silence as an agreement, but it probably also because they had reached their destination.  

The Pinnacle of Heaven would have been a much grander, awe-inspiring sight if it wasn’t for the ominous darkness hovering above them. Broken spires were still red with embers, marbled floor crackled and chipped underneath their feet. Strangely, there was no lesser demon here to halt their advance. It was quiet, far too quiet to Jesse’s likings. His senses were strung as tightly as they could be, searching for the signs of their inevitable enemy.

They climbed the stairs, ignoring the broken gates and black tar marring the floor. The air was foul with limestone and burning flesh. Yes, there adversary was here…

Akande seemed to have grown in size. And more grotesque, too. The Demon Lord was now hunched, black spines protruding down his back. A thick, lashing tail trailed behind him, and his arms were rippling with muscles and scales. The Lord of Terror had fully assumed his true form, and there was no trace of humanity, no trace of _Lena_ , left.

“Akande!” Reinhardt raised his great hammer, grey wings flared up into a magnificent white, “Your reign of terror ends here!”

At first, there was only unnerving silence. And then, like a meteor, he rushed across the hall, and collided with Reinhardt in an ear-shattering clang.

“I draw close to victory, Reinhardt. You are too late, just as you have always been.”

Under the press of claws, Reinhardt grunted.

“Look beneath you and see the ruin of Heaven. Even now, my armies flow through the hell rifts. Your brothers and sisters’ resistance is futile. Soon there will be nothing left of these High Heavens. All creation will be the Realm of Terror!”

The floor gave in underneath Reinhardt’s struggle. He pushed, with iron will and stubbornness, against the Demon Lord, “This will not be the end. This is **not** Justice!!!”

The mighty hammer swung, knocking Akande away, “NOW, Jesse!”

A dash brought Jesse’s fist to the Demon’s face, the resounding crack echoed through the empty halls. Jesse and Reinhardt each took a side, attacking every opening they saw, or what they thought they saw. Despite the number disadvantage and his sheer size, Akande had proven to be a much more difficult opponent to undertake. His lashing tail kept his back protected, and his thick scales prevented much of the harm would have been done to him. While Reinhardt was a formidable fighter, he lacked the speedy, and was soon forced to take a defensive stance.

Jesse thought there would be a lot more goading on Akande’s part, much like Jack or Gabriel. But no, the Lord of Terror was not one for cheap theatrics, and was terrifyingly efficient in his attacks. It was clear he had only one purpose: to destroy the High Heavens and all that stood in his way. To Jesse, this focused silence was far more fearsome than any word that could be spoken. Akande was so sure of his victory, there was no need to distract his enemies by any other mean.

Being smaller and fast as lightning, Jesse managed to evade every single blow thrown at him. Reinhardt was not as fortunate however. Slowly, he was pushed back and having to conjure up a massive shield of light to block the attacks. Knowing that the angel had limited mobility, Akande changed tactics, stomping out waves of fire to keep Jesse at bay and melee Reinhardt with his bulk. Cracks started to form around the angel’s shield with each relentless assault. Knowing that Reinhardt wasn’t going to be able to hold his position for long, Jesse dashed among the rolling flames, dodged a stabbing tail, and unleashed a torrent of punches along Akande’s side before rolling away. Akande might not suffer much damage, but it served enough of a distraction for Reinhardt to get to a better position. The great hammer sang as it sailed through the air, smashing a spike off of the Demon Lord’s back. Wasn’t much, but it was a small victory.

They continued this routine once more, and managed to push Akande back some. But the Demon caught on soon enough. Blasts of flame surrounded him, forcing Jesse to seek refuge behind Reinhardt newly summoned shield. With most of the floor on fire, they were forced to seek a better position as Akande’s assault stopped. Jesse dashed, whilst Reinhardt soared, preparing to strike the Demon from above.

Unfortunately, they played right into the creature’s hand.

Akande’s tail caught Jesse right in the abdomen, and he knocked Reinhardt away with an uppercut. Both were flung across the room, dazed. Scrambling to his feet, Jesse used his Cyclone Strike to pass through the fire, and realised with horror that Akande was going straight for Reinhardt. As he made a mad dash towards the Lord of Terror, Jesse mustered all his energy, and slammed into Akande with all his might, punting him off course. That hit blew a chunk off of the demon’s scales, and certainly had drawn his attention.

It was probably safe to say that Jesse would never forget the glowering pits of flame glaring at him. Turning, more fluid than a creature of his size should ever be able to, Akande changed his target.

Knowing that he had no chance of blocking Akande’s hits, Jesse opted for a more evasive tactic and retaliated whenever an opening presented itself. Jesse was hoping he could distract the Lord of Terror long enough so Reinhardt could get a few good swings in.

Fat chance.

Reinhardt’s first attempt was negated by Akande’s tail. The spiked appendage wrapped around the hammer’s shaft, snatching it out of the angel’s hands and flung it. The great weapon sang as it ripped through the air and smashed through a marble pillar before plummeting down to the floor below. The momentum sent Reinhardt crashing to the side, while Jesse, distracted, was batted away.

And fuck, that hurt. If his ribs weren’t broken then they were at least fractured on impact. Wheezing, Jesse rolled away just as Akande massive fist shattered the marble. His healing technique could dull the pain, but that needed some time, and in this kind of battle, there was no chance for a breather.

Akande closed in on Jesse, wasting no time to take down his weakened enemy. Out of nowhere, a golden blur whizzed in, embedding itself into the Lord of Terror’s shoulder. With a roar, he went down as Reinhardt’s shield evaporated from his body. Jesse didn’t even waste time. He immediately began his chanting, numbing the pain and mending what he could. Akande wasn’t going to be held down for long, especially now that Reinhardt was unarmed.

“Enough!” The hulking demon rose, the seething fire in his eyes turned to an eerie blue, “Let us see how you fare in my Realm of Terror.”

Darkness spread. From every corner and from the deepest depth of Jesse’s heart, it sprang to life, warping and distorted the reality around him. Marble became barren rocks, and the grandeur of heaven, though besieged, faded into a black nothingness. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse saw Reinhardt charging, reaching for him, but the angel, too, disappeared.

Whispers drifted by his ears, blurred as if he was underwater. Jesse shook his head, knowing it was just the Demon Lord’s doing.

_“_ Just gotta keep yourself centred _.”_ Jesse muttered, all senses alert, knowing that Akande would use the shadow to sneak up on him.

As expected, the darkness shifted. What he didn’t expect, was what it took shape into.

“You have failed us all.”

This version of Zenyatta was pale and lifeless, a contrast to his vibrant self. It was an illusion, something Akande conjured forth to mess with Jesse’s head.

_Still…_

“You will fail, Jesse. You will give up. Just like you always have. And the demons will doom us all.”

Teeth gritting, Jesse charged at the shadow. It melted away on touch, dripping off his fists like oil.

“You always bit off more than you could chew.”

This was wrong. Genji had always prided himself on being the most colourful creature within the 100 mile radius from the Monastery. Seeing him grey, dead, it was just **wrong**.

“Don’t be a fool, Jesse. You know you can’t fight back.”

A sweeping kick knocked the ghost into nothingness once more, “Thanks, but I’d rather try and fail than hiding myself away forever.”

With how this was progressing, there was bound to be a lot more disturbing faces dredged up from his past.

“You can’t keep running away forever.”

Pinpricks raked down his spine, and Jesse turned, facing what he feared most.

His relationship with Hanzo had always been…complicated. For this, Jesse willingly admitted he was a fool. But he was young, and so was Hanzo. And the elder Shimada...He was beautiful. Jesse was infatuated.

“You left me behind. To deal with their ridicule. Dishonoured. Abandoned.”

“I did what I thought was right, darlin’.” This time, his hand passed through the illusion gently, closing his eyes when Hanzo’s stark face faded away, “And I regret leaving ever since.”

“You never seemed regretful to me.”

Startled, he spun around, face-to-face with an ashen Lena.

“I never expected Lena, I never thought-…”

“Well, you thought WRONG!!! _”_

In hindsight, he should have seen that coming. The sucker punch knocked the air out of his lungs, far harder than a girl her size could have thrown. She zipped into range even as Jesse was still falling, and added a kick to his injured side. Coughing, Jesse rolled away, but was unable to match her speed as she attacked him from all side.

“You are just like the Angels! You didn’t come to help! You were there just for your own gain!!”

Each word was punctured with a punch, coming from everywhere at once. Jesse found himself in a crouch, blocking whatever he could.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” He whispered, and perhaps those were the most truthful he had been to her since they met.

Alas, she would never be able to hear his sentiment.

His upper kick was met with solid scales. Lena’s illusion melted away, revealing a black and blue-skinned Akande, glowing like the most lucid nightmare Jesse had ever had.

Everything that happened after was a blur. Jesse employed every technique and trick he knew to survive. Heart thumping in his ears, he dodged left and right, attacking when he could, and pulled back when he couldn’t approach the Demon Lord. Jesse fought for his life, knowing that in here, he was alone with his fear, and he alone could break free from Akande’s mind game.

As the opportunity struck, Jesse weaved amidst tail and claws, Jesse brought down both his fist onto the Lord of Terror’s grotesque face. The shadows shattered, tossing both of them back to the burning reality.

And Akande was livid.

“All that you have known, all that you have ever loved, shall die with you, Nephalem!”

The Lord of Terror charged, in all his unholy display of power, parted the flames and straight toward Jesse. Wounded and at his limit, Jesse knew that he was in no condition to prolong the fight.

Something glimmered, lying there almost innocently by Reinhardt’s unconscious form.

Teeth gritted, Jesse skidded out of Akande’s way at the very last second, scrambling towards the angel. Akande’s thudding footsteps neared, the wind’s swishing told Jesse that time was up. This time, however, Jesse didn’t dodge the blow. Instead, he weaved himself behind the falling fist, up close against a lava-carved chest, and stabbed the Black Soulstone into Akande’s throat.

“No. NO!!! _”_

The screech was deafening. The Lord of Terror’s form crumbled, sizzling cracks spread from the Stone all over his body. The heat was unbearable, and yet despite his best efforts, Jesse couldn’t let go of the stone.

“Fuck.”

Akande imploded. The world suddenly became bright, so very bright.

And then, darkness.

He didn’t wake until days later to faces, or lack thereof _,_ he didn’t know. The Angels that were watching over him told Jesse of what he had missed. The explosion of Akande’s destruction woke Reinhardt, who carried Jesse to safety. Jesse was gravely wounded, and Angela, the Archangel of Hope did what she could to save him.

That was when Jesse looked down. A glimmering, metallic gauntlet stared back at him.

In the end, there wasn’t much to be crying about. Jesse supposed he was lucky to get out mostly unscathed. During the few days he remained in High Heavens, Jesse heard whispers of the Angiris Council getting into arguments again about the whole Jack and Gabriel situation and, of course the Black Soulstone. The former issue was decided that both took off together, and vowed to never return. It was what they wanted all along, Jesse supposed. At least this way, both would be content to leave the rest of the world alone, without Jack’s scheming self to jeopardise anything else.

And the latter problem, well that was a bit more difficult.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join Overwatch? The Black Soulstone could always use a capable warden such as yourself.”

Jesse laughed, patting Reinhardt on the arm, “I’m sure. And I’m sure y’know I ain’t a teamwork kinda guy. Happens to have a bad habit for breaking all the rules.”

The Justice laughed, loud and boisterous. Damn, he had really grown to like the old man, “Aye. Just thought I should ask to make sure.” Grey wings flared up, proud and joyful, “You take care of yourself out there.”

“Will do. And you, too.”

Who knows? Maybe he’d come across another fallen angel one day, and get into yet another crazy adventure. Knock on wood.

Now however, there were things Jesse McCree needed to make right. Starting with a raven-haired beauty in a Monastery far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
